


Baby's Breath

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breastfeeding, Coming Untouched, Extremely Underage, M/M, Nipples, No Sex, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's adventures in babysitting and self discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This prompt.](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/87167.html?thread=33342847#t33342847)

Dean was hot, tired, and more than a little miserable. He had wanted to ask the new boy at school out on a date, but his Aunt Maggie just had to go into labor and Sammy had to be at soccer practice.

His mom, naturally, had to go and be with her sister, his dad was coaching Sammy's practice, and the neighbor's baby needed watching so his mom could go to work. (The job his mom was supposed to do.)

After everyone had left, he went next door and picked up baby and all the stuff that was needed. He wondered if Mrs. Chapel, call me Grace dear, knew that he would be in charge of Timothy tonight. He was willing to bet his comic books that she didn't. Thirteen wasn't a very mature age, in most people's opinions, his included.

Dean felt a little resentment about his Friday night, he understood, logically, that none of this was a conspiracy to make him unhappy, but it sort of felt like the world was against him meeting and wooing Jensen. (What the hell kind of name was Jensen for a boy and why did he have to have such pretty eyes… and soft looking lips? He was perfect and Dean wanted to climb him like a tree. At least he thinks he does…he couldn’t remember what the phrase meant, but it sounded like fun.)

Whatever, it was 7:05 and he was hungry. After the one time he had managed to burn water, he had been forbidden from using the oven and due to catching the microwave on fire, he was also banned from using that. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, he'd grab a sandwich or eat cold leftovers, but Sammy had eaten all the leftovers before leaving for practice and they were out of lunch meat and there wasn't even any peanut butter.

His mom had called to tell Dean about the complications and to tell him that his dad would bring him something to eat and she was so sorry. Yeah, whatever, at least Timmy wasn't being too fussy… unless he actually laid him down.

"Okay Timmy, I am going to put you down, just long enough to get rid of this shirt, and then we are going to lie down and take a little nap. That will take my mind off of food and your mind off your mommy."

As soon as he sat the baby down, the crying started. He quickly rid himself of his shirt, turned off the overhead light, and then laid down on the couch. "Your mom named you wrong. I swear you are Loki, being punished and forced to live a mortal life. You are here to make mischief happen. Just you watch, your mommy is going to end up bald because of you."

Timmy kicking his feet and squealing happily; was Dean's award for his voiced opinion. "Oof, time for good boys and their sitters to have a nap," he said softly as he lightly rubbed Timmy's back and rocked him back and forth, even as Dean's own eyes drooped.

He's not sure how long they've been asleep, but he knows that when he wakes up; he's hard as a rock and little Timmy is using his nipple as a pacifier. He resists the urge to reach down and stroke his aching cock. It would be… wrong to do that when he was holding a baby.

"Fu-udge, your mom and my mom is going to kick my a-rear if they see this," Dean moaned the thrust his hips in the air while carefully running a finger over Timmy's face.

He cupped the boy's head, making sure to keep it stable, but not contained… not forcing Timmy to stay in place, as his hips sped up, desperate for something. If he hadn’t been afraid of Timmy falling, he would have teased his other nipple.to increase the pleasure coursing through him. He had played with his cock before and knew how good that felt, but he had never thought that his boobs would be as sensitive as they are, nor that they would be a major turn on for him.

Dean thrashed his head from side to side, as something massive built up inside of him. He planted his feet firmly on the couch, trying to stay still, just as Timmy began to suckle on his nipple harder. Dean was going to get into trouble if anyone found out about this, but… it felt so good.

Timmy gave one last hard pull on Dean's nipple before the older boy felt his penis twitch and shoot in his underwear. He struggled to catch his breath and get up as Timmy woke up and figured out that Dean's nipples were not giving him the milk he so desperately wanted.

The older boy made the bottle then sat on the couch staring at the infant who had just rocked his world. "I think I need to put my shirt back on. Don’t want to get into trouble, so shh, I won't tell, if you don’t tell."

As Dean stared at the feeding infant, several things were crystal clear. He was not attracted to babies, his nipples are connected to his junk (somehow), he was going to hell… and he was still hungry.

~Fin~


End file.
